


Hunters Can Never Fall in Love

by ColtsAndQuills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny thoughts on the price of wearing plaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Can Never Fall in Love

 

Hunters can never fall in love.

It doesn’t matter if your mouth makes their heart ache for words that are always at the tip of your tongue, so sweet with potential before dying on dry lips, every lost syllable a pill bitterly swallowed.

It doesn’t matter if your touch, as innocent as a brush of your hand against theirs, somehow makes them forget every hurt, smoothes away every scar, that life has thoughtlessly inscribed.

It doesn’t matter if they see in your eyes everything they’ve ever sacrificed for the good of a world they’ll never be a part of.

It doesn’t matter if your voice takes away their strength, and they both worship and loathe you for it, because weakness is the sin that cannot be forgiven.

It doesn’t matter if your breath is the dearest sound they’ll ever hear, the only thing that makes them believe in hope, because it means they’re not alone.

It doesn’t matter if your life is what’s made it all worth it, even as death pulls them close, and they can’t tell you why it’s fine, why it’s okay, why you shouldn’t cry, because they know that in their ending you can find a new beginning.

None of that matters.

Hunters can never fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing nothing of poetry other than the fact that I like to read it, I have no idea if this technically could be considered a poem...


End file.
